Of All Things Relevant
by Peachblossomluver
Summary: A new transfer student becomes friends with Virginia Weasley. Their lives become entangled with prophecies, forbidden friendships and loves, and in all, the finding oneself in the times of loss and darkness. GD and Male! Blaise Zabini Brownyn Jones. RR
1. Chapter 1 New Beginings

Walking down the middle of the platform, a family of five struggled with suitcases.  
  
"God Bronwyn! Do you REALLY need all these clothes?!?" the oldest looking teenager asked. The family resemblance between the siblings was striking. All were tall, broad shouldered, had dark brown hair and gray eyes.  
  
"It's not all clothes Gareth. It's my weapons and stuff. You know." The middle child was strikingly tall for a girl. Rich brown, wavy hair fell down to her shoulders, gray eyes slanting slightly. Broad shoulders, and extremely muscled arms held a suitcase each.  
  
The older boy rolled his eyes. "Anwylyd dduwiau! {Dear gods!} What did I do to deserve such a violent younger sister?"  
  
Grinning playfully, the girl shrugged, and looked down at the last child, who looked to be around nine years old.  
  
"And what did I do to deserve an older brother who has his girlfriends steal my CDs?" she asked.  
  
Gareth looked peeved. Just slightly. "Bron! Would you lay off that already? Arian - do not listen to a thing your sister tells you about girls! Especially my girlfriends!"  
  
The two younger siblings shared conspirital glances. The young boy looked at his brother in 'awe'. "And why not? She is, after all, a girl, is she not?"  
  
The parents of the trio looked at each other with the look only married couples can pull off. Oh yes, this was certainly proving to be an Advil- worthy day.  
  
Raising an eyebrow at her brother Bronwyn suddenly stopped. "By the gods, I think the lad's right! I do believe that I'm a girl! Horse lords! Who would have thought!"  
  
Snickering, she continued on down the platform. Seeing a brick pillar, she looked around to see if anyone was watching.  
  
"Right, I'm going through now. I'll be waiting on the other side." Running, she dashed towards the pillar, and went through.  
  
Once on the other side, she nearly collided with a red haired young man.  
  
"Oh gods! I'm sorry." She exclaimed, slightly ruffled.  
  
The young man looked at her strangely. "Umm.not a problem." Suddenly a girl who looked to be about the same age as Bronwyn yelled at him.  
  
"Charlie - get over here and help me!"  
  
The girl was average height, had light green eyes, and red hair. Not carrot, but rather a few shades darker, a russet-like color. Long legs were accented by faded blue jeans, and an hourglass figure showed through a faded blue, tight tee shirt.  
  
Moving out of the way of the pillar, Bronwyn sat her 'cases down to wait for her family to arrive. And arrive they did.  
  
With a soft shout, her two brothers fell through, landing among bags. Her mother and father came shortly after, just missing the boys' pile. Bronwyn hid her eyes and forehead with a hand.  
  
"Can't you two go anywhere without making a scene?" she asked them, raising a nearly black eyebrow.  
  
The boys looked at each other and smirked. "Yes, we could, but where would the fun in that be?" asked Arian.  
  
Heaving a sigh, she picked up her bags. "Well" she said ruefully. "I guess this is it."  
  
Walking over, she hugged her parents, and kissed them both on the cheek. Turning to her younger brother, she hugged him, and ruffled his hair. "Stay out of trouble. Don't do anything that I wouldn't." Arian looked at her dubiously.  
  
Gareth looked at her and grinned. "Well, that's just telling the lad to break the rules now isn't it? I'll miss 'ya kid." Giving her a quick hug, he helped her pull on the duffle bags, and handed her her owl's cage.  
  
Giving a small smile, she heaved the duffle bag higher onto her shoulder. "I'll send an owl as often as possible. Make sure that you give Jake a good scratch behind the ears for me?"  
  
"We will." Said her father, in a deep, rumbling voice. It was he the children took so strongly after, every thing but their eyes were his.  
  
"And we'll make sure to visit Seren daily." Her mother said. She was a small woman, with fine blonde hair, and dark gray eyes. She trained Arabians for the near by stable.  
  
Bronwyn gave them one last 'good bye' before she turned and struggled onto the train.  
  
Seren was her black Arabian mare. Almost completely black, she had a small white star on the middle of her brow, for which she was named. She had had to sell her to one of her friend's younger sister when she transferred to Hogwarts.  
  
Wandering down the aisle, opening compartment doors, the teen finally found an empty one. Shoving as many bags as she could on the luggage rack, Bronwyn put her others on the floor. Sitting down on the fluffy seats, she pulled out her Discman and CDs, she prepared herself for a long ride.  
  
Placing one of her Metalica CDs in the 'player, she turned it on. No good.  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
"It won't work. Nothing electrical works without charming it to. Can I see it?" looking up at the voice's source, the dark haired girl saw it was the red haired girl she had seen earlier.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Looking at it critically, the auburn haired girl took out her wand. Pointing at it and muttered "Navitas potential!"  
  
Clicking the 'play' button, and smiling when it started, she handed it back to the other girl.  
  
"Hey, thanks! That was pretty sweet! What's your name?"  
  
The red haired girl dragged her trunk in and heaved it up onto the rack also. "Virginia Weasley, but you can call me Ginny. Every one else does." Here she gave a little grimace.  
  
"Ah- name stuck didn't it? Don't worry; I've got some pretty crappy name meself. The name's Bronwyn Jones. Transferring to Hogwarts this year."  
  
Smiling, Ginny sat down. "Really? Where are you from? You have a most interesting accent."  
  
Bronwyn smiled. "I'm originally from Wales. We moved to the States though when I was six, so I lost most of my accent. We moved to Georgia, so I've picked up the American accent."  
  
"What year will you be in?" Bronwyn decided that she liked this girl.  
  
"I'll be in 6th. I don't know what house I'll be in. You?"  
  
"That's great! We'll be in the same year! I'm in Gryfindor." Ginny said, her eyes twinkling in excitement. Looking a bit apprehensive, Ginny asked, "Are you muggle born? I noticed that you're wearing muggle clothing, and you're using a mandisk, so.." She trailed off, uncertain.  
  
"No, I'm not. Just in America, we interact with muggles a lot more. It's not so, how to put it, black and white. The word's Discman by the way." She said the last part smiling.  
  
Ginny nodded. "I have no problem with muggles. My dad works at the Ministry with all the stuff."  
  
Bronwyn nodded. "Cool. Do you have any brothers and/or sisters?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Ginny groaned. "Yeah. I'm the only girl out of six brothers, and I'm the youngest."  
  
"Ouch." Bronwyn said, sympathetically. "I'm the middle child. One younger bother, who's nine, and an older brother, who's nineteen. He'll be twenty in couple of months."  
  
Ginny nodded. "My brothers, George and Fred, are about the same age. They're twins."  
  
Their compartment door slid open. Standing in the door way were three older teenagers.  
  
"Gin - you forgot your robes." The tall red headed boy said. "Who's this?" he asked when he saw Bronwyn.  
  
"This is Bronwyn Jones - a transfer student from the U.S.," his sister said. "Talk about the devil huh?" she muttered to her new friend.  
  
"You got that right chicka." She muttered back, raising an eyebrow when a raven-haired boy sat down on one of her suitcases.  
  
"Dude, you might not want t-" she was cut off when he jumped up with a yelp. "-To be doing that." She said the last part dejectedly.  
  
"Bloody hell! What is IN there!?" he said, rubbing his butt.  
  
"Lovely image man. My swords. And knives. Pointy edges that I'll use on you if you touch them again."  
  
The bushy, brown haired girl standing by the door looked shocked. In fact, the rest of the people occupying the small booth did. Bronwyn raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A warning." She said simply. "Who are you?" She asked the older girl.  
  
"Hermoine Granger. Gryfindor prefect. This is Ron Weasley -" she said, pointing to Ron, who shook her hand; "- Harry Potter."  
  
Bronwyn raised an eyebrow. This seemed to be her trademark. "Well, well, Harry Potter. Nice to meet you. Beware of whose luggage you sit on." She shook his hand also.  
  
"Well. Nice chatin' to y'all, but the food is callin'. Want something Gin?" she asked the other girl. "Sure. Can I come with?" she replied.  
  
"Why the bullocks not?"  
  
With that the two girls headed out of the compartment. Ginny hadn't realized how tall Bronwyn was until they were walking towards the food carriage. She had to be six foot!  
  
"Well. I have to say they seem to be exceedingly boring people. Not to mention annoying." The above-mentioned girl said.  
  
Did the surprises never stop? "Yeah. The Dream Team tends to get like that. I'm surprised you aren't blinded by the 'great boy-who-lived' madness."  
  
"Eh. He seems a bit. . . Hell, I dunno. Seems to me that the kid has an ego the size of Alaska."  
  
A sound that sounded (lol) suspiciously like chocked off snickering came from behind. "That he does my girl, that he does." Came an aristocratic voice from behind them.  
  
The youngest Weasley jumped back when Bronwyn whirled around and dropped instantly into a fighting position. Fists forward, slightly raised, back straight, but relaxed, and combat boot clad feet spread.  
  
Virginia couldn't see her friend's expression, but she was sure it was a cool mask, with her left eyebrow raised.  
  
"Oh dear saints above! You bloody bastard! Blaise Zambini! Anwylyd dduwiau! Beth 'r ANNWFN nei 'ma?" she exclaimed. {Dear gods! What the HELL are you doing here?}  
  
Ginny was in shock. She knew Blaise? How?  
  
The huge Slytherin scooped the muscular girl up in his arms. "I know! It's been ages! I go to school here! Why the HELL didn't tell me you were a witch?"  
  
A cheeky grin spread across the other girl's face. "Why the HELL didn't you tell me you were a wizard?"  
  
"Touché."  
  
"I'm transferring to Hogwarts."  
  
The boy nodded, his black hair flopping onto his forehead. "I gathered that."  
  
His blue eyes hardened when he noticed Ginny behind her. "What are you doing with a WEASLEY?" he spat.  
  
Bronwyn looked at him, shocked. "What am I doing with a ZABINI? You jackass, she's my friend. Be careful, you KNOW I whipped your ass with the glaive last year."  
  
The Slytherin boy looked at her. "I know. Well. I want to introduce you to a friend of mine. Wait a minuet will you?" he asked, and not waiting for her reply, he went off into a compartment a few doors down.  
  
Virginia looked at Bronwyn with her large, green eyes. "How did you meet up with the likes of Zabini?"  
  
Bronwyn shrugged. "His cousin bought one of our horses when he was over during the summer. Since I'm really good friends with his cousin, we ended up hanging out. Ended up that he had the same obsession with sharp edges as I do."  
  
"Oh." Bronwyn looked at her friend in confusion when she tensed.  
  
A sneering male voice came from behind her. "If it isn't the little Weaslette."  
  
Bronwyn dropped instantly into the fighting stance once more. "Listen punk. Watch who you're talking about, and who you say it in front of." Her voice held contempt.  
  
Ginny stared. ~I'm going to burst a vein if this child doesn't stop doing surprising things. Throw in a heart attack on side will ya? ~  
  
Blaise chuckled. "I see you haven't lost your knack. Still as violent as ever. This is Draco Malfoy."  
  
Bronwyn nodded. "I suppose I should shake your hand." Hesitantly sticking it out, she waited for the white blonde headed boy to take it. He just stared.  
  
"Blaise? How did you even associate with people like this when you went to America?"  
  
"That my lad," he said looking at Bronwyn with a smirk, "Is what I asked myself until she - quote on quote - 'whipped my ass with a glaive'."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well. A girl as violent as you. Interesting."  
  
Bronwyn growled. The insufferable git. "And taller than you."  
  
It was true. She had a good inch on Draco's wiry frame.  
  
"What's your name? I like your style. And I wouldn't be calling someone punk if I were you. Hypocrisy doesn't suit you."  
  
Looking her up and down, Virgina had to agree. Her friend wore huge black baggy cargoes, with chains looping around her legs, and black and white skull suspenders hanging down in the back.  
  
Her black shirt had white writing scrawled across it that read 'There are no more deadly a weapon than a woman enraged, and a sword in her hand'. It was spelled so that the black rose around the sword sparkled and dripped blood, and the blood ran down the sword.  
  
She had on clunky combat boots, black of course, and her hair was hanging down. There was no doubt about it. Bronwyn looked rather intimidating when she was pissed.  
  
~Oh yes, she's just one big ray of sunshine isn't she? ~ Ginny thought, amusedly.  
  
Bronwyn raised an eyebrow. Again.  
  
"Yeah, well, get over it. Come on Gin. I don't have time to suffer fools." Turning to walk of, a large hand settled on her shoulder.  
  
"If you want to hang, you can always come to our compartment." Blaise said.  
  
"I think it better if you came to ours." Bronwyn muttered as she shot a glance at Draco. "We're at the end of the carriage, on the right."  
  
"Fine. I'll see 'ya later." He gave her one last hug before he turned and walked off, leaving Draco and the two girls in the aisle.  
  
With a nod to the cold stared boy, she turned and slowly sauntered down the aisle, wanting to hear what would be said between Ginny and Draco.  
  
"Goodbye Ferret." Came Ginny's cold voice. Just what was the deal with the two of them? She wondered.  
  
"Goodbye Weasel. Thank your friend for sticking up for your poor ass"  
  
Bronwyn didn't hear any vocal answer; just the sound of stomping feet headed her way.  
  
"Damn! What is that prick's problem?" she asked her red haired friend when she reached her.  
  
"My family is rather financially disinclined. And my father and his father hate each other. We are both 'pureblood' families, but mine is shunned for associating with Muggle-borns."  
  
Bronwyn look agitated. "Big words, my small friend, big words. But I tell you what. That boy has a bigger stick stuck up his ass. I don't know how Blaise stands him!"  
  
Ginny snickered. "They're actually best friends. Blaise is the one who keeps him in line now."  
  
Bronwyn let out a small 'oh.' . "Well chicka. I think that this -harrowing- ordeal deserves some chocolate. What say you?"  
  
"Absolutely!" came the reply.  
  
Paying for a small mountain of candy, the girls made their way back to their compartment. Shortly thereafter came the announcement to change into school robes.  
  
Ginny couldn't contain her laughter when they reached Hogwarts. Bronwyn looked at her, her trademark brow raised, and looked a bit indignant.  
  
She had her black school robes on over her muggle clothes. And she had decided to stick one of her small knives in her bra. It had poked her, and she had let off a blue streak in Welsh, scaring some of the first years.  
  
It sent Ginny over the edge when she heard one of the first years mutter to another- "Do you think we'll have her as the new Defense Against Dark Arts? My brother said that they couldn't keep one."  
  
Bronwyn as usual, went on her indifferent way. This was -definitely- going to be an interesting year. 


	2. Chapter 2 Feel the Rhythm

Two girls struggled off the train, fighting to keep hold of all their bags. As a large man made his way through the crowd, the flame haired girl suddenly shrieked.  
  
"HAGRID!" Ginny screamed before launching herself at the half giant.  
  
The other girl of the duo winced. Towering over the third year next to her, she commented nonchalantly that she was now officially deaf and lame. Ginny's trunk had landed on her left foot when she tackled Hagrid.  
  
As the enormous man and the seemingly tiny girl made their way over to Bronwyn, Ginny gasped.  
  
"I'm so sorry Bronwyn! I didn't mean to!" gesturing to her trunk while she fussed.  
  
The oak haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Absolutely bloody wonderful. Can you tell me this when you get the soddin' trunk off my foot?"  
  
A tsking sound came from behind the Welsh girl. Bronwyn looked up to the sky, a pleading expression sprawled across her face. "Paham 'm? {Why Me?} What in the Horse lords name is it with people MAKING NOISES FROM BEHIND ME?!?"  
  
Twisting around so that she could see who had vexed her, she heaved a surly sigh. "Only you. What do you WANT?" she asked, none too pleased.  
  
Hermoine gave the younger girl a disapproving glare. "Watch your language. There are young ones about."  
  
Disgruntled, Bronwyn glared at her, her dark gray eyes darkening further to an almost black. "Watch my language aye? Well - Up yours. Bite me bitch. Take a bloody long walk off a short soddin' cliff. Take your pick kid."  
  
Hermoine looked stunned that someone had dared to question her judgment. Ron looked affronted, and Harry looked like he didn't know what the hell to do, besides look indignant.  
  
Looking up at Hagrid, she asked in a sugary voice - "Would you be SO kind, my dear sir, as to help this poor, wee, frail maiden with this painful, bloody heavy, wooden trunk off my foot that has been broken four times?"  
  
Nodding with a slight smile, the black bearded man lifted the trunk off her foot, and helped her pick up the bags that had been dropped. Glaring at any kids that had been staring at her, Bronwyn made her way down to the carriages.  
  
Watching the girl go, Hagrid let out a deep chuckle. "You sure know where 'ta find 'em Gin don't 'ya?" he asked before gathering all the first years and taking them to the boats by the lake. Ginny ran after her friend. What she found shocked her. There was Bronwyn, petting and cooing to some invisible thing. "What are you doing?" she asked her.  
  
"Can't you see what beautiful creatures they are? I haven't seen anything like them!" Just then Harry came up to her, to deposit Ginny's cat's cage at her feet.  
  
"That's because most people can't see them. Only if you've seen someone killed or die in front of you. How can you think they're beautiful?"  
  
Bronwyn looked resentful. "Of course they're beautiful! Just not in a light that everyone thinks beautiful should be. They're gorgeous in a dark way, one that is slightly sinister."  
  
Harry snorted. " 'Slightly sinister?' If you say so." With that he headed to a madly waving Hermoine, and a perturbed looking Ron.  
  
"Strange boy." Muttered Bronwyn. Ginny looked at her. "I completely agree. Can I call you Bron until I find a different nickname?"  
  
Bronwyn looked up. "Sure. But only if I get to call you Virginia until I find a MUCH better nickname." With that, she started to haul their luggage into the carriage.  
  
A while latter, as they started to go into the Great Hall, Hagrid stopped her. "You 'ave 'ta be sorted wi't the firs' years." Shrugging, Bronwyn fell into line.  
  
Smiling at the scared looking girl in front of her, she asked her what house she thought she would be sorted into. The petite girl raised a shoulder. "I dunno. Probably Ravenclaw. Mum and Dad were from there."  
  
Bronwyn nodded. The girl looked up at her with light brown eyes. "What about you? You seem too old to be in a sorting."  
  
"I'm a transfer student. I used to live in the United States. But now I'm going to school here. I have no idea. I'm just hoping that wherever I am that I'll be with friends."  
  
The ash-blonde head bobbed up and down knowingly.  
  
Suddenly the group surged forward. Walking into the Great Hall, Bronwyn suddenly felt VERY self-conscious. She was a god foot over most of the kids, and she was way older. And she had no clue as to what the houses were, and which house was the 'good' and which one was the 'bad' house.  
  
As they made their way into some semblance of order, Bronwyn was shocked to see an old hat there. Which promptly started to sing. From the song, she gathered there were four houses, Gryfindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. She stood a good chance for entering any off the first three houses she guessed.  
  
Finally the hat sorted all the way down to the 'J's'. The little girl in front of her looked up, and Bronwyn gave her the best reassuring smile she could give, when she herself felt queasy.  
  
"Good luck." Muttered the blonde. 'Jarnit, Tarah!' was called. The brown eyed first year's prediction was true. She was indeed sorted into Ravenclaw.  
  
A strict looking woman with glasses barked "Jones, Bronwyn" and Bronwyn stepped forth. The moment of truth. As she walked out to the stool that the hat sat on, her chains and boots clunked and clicked as she placed the hat on top of her head.  
  
Sitting down, almost sprawling around, she heard the hat mutter. "Ahh yes...very difficult this will be. Haven't had a sorting as hard as this since Harry Potter."  
  
A voice sounded in her head. / Do not worry. You have the strength and bravery of Gryfindor, the cunning and ambition of the Snakes, and yet the wit of Ravenclaw. I sense that you have a close friend in Gryfindor - one that I sense needs you more at the moment than the one in Slytherin. /  
  
"Ancestors, I do believe that this one...oh my..possibly..Are you sure not Ravenclaw? Yes...WELL. No need to get testy. I think that it's a shame that you aren't so much needed in Slytherin...last chance..my goodness. Violent aren't you? ALL RIGHT.  
  
GRYFINDOR!"  
  
There was a bit of shocked silence for a bit then the table closest to the head table erupted in cheers.  
  
"Bloody friggen' adrenaline rush that." She muttered to a brown haired boy as she sat down. Unfortunately, her chain got stuck in the bench as she went to sit down, and as her body sprawled on the floor, and her mouth opened to curse the world, Ron shoved a roll in her mouth.  
  
"Can't have you corrupting the first years yet can we?" he asked snidely. There were a few snickers.  
  
Bronwyn growled. "Get you ruddy hands off me." Sitting down at the table, she waited for the rest of the first years to be sorted. Dumbledor stood to make his annual opening speech.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast, I would like to remind you returning students, and inform the first years, that the Forbidden Forest in prohibited. Filch -"  
  
Bronwyn tuned out after the second sentence. Food. Where was the bloody food?  
  
Finally, after what seemed like eons to her, golden plates and goblets appeared in front of all the students. All the first years 'ooed' and 'ahhed', but the Welsh seventeen year old glared resentfully at the plate.  
  
Grabbing a steak, she plopped it onto her plate, and then scared the seemingly Irish boy next to her as she reached into her shirt.  
  
"Isn't it a bit early for that? Couldn't you wait till after dinner?" he asked. Bronwyn growled.  
  
Cupping her breast slightly, she growled again. "Bloody thing! OUCH. I'm ok, I'm fine, thanks for wondering," she said darkly at the stares she got. After a second or two, she had a triumphant smile on her face. Victorious, she pulled out her switchblade.  
  
Stroking it before flipping it open expertly, she started cutting her steak.  
  
"So, what's your name?" she asked her seat partner. "Seamus." He answered. She nodded.  
  
"Finally, another Gaelic name they get to butcher!" she exclaimed. It was Seamus's turn to nod. "Ah, justice shall be served."  
  
With that they continued with their dinners.  
  
~*~  
  
Sitting on the edge of her bed, Bronwyn looked around for a place to put a weapons rack, somewhere that wouldn't hurt anybody, but would be easier to reach. She finally found it.  
  
To the left of her bed, between the two beds, was a humungous cabinet, which sunk into the wall. There was a little cattycornered place that would do wonderfully.  
  
Plucking her wand out of one of the many pockets in her pants, Bronwyn looked at the huge rack in front of her, and then waved her wand. Flick and swish, flick, flick, flick down. And there we go, one marvelous weapons 'cabinet'.  
  
Pulling out numerous daggers and knives, Bronwyn carefully made sure that they were in their sheaths, before sliding them into their proper slots on the rack.  
  
Grabbing her glaive, she put on the blade protector, and slid it into the hole made for pole arms.  
  
Lastly she pulled long knives and her couple of swords. These were her babies.  
  
There were three swords, one of them her grandfather's, which she had inherited from him. It had an onyx in the pommel, and had a medium sized handgrip, which was black leather with silver filigree inlay, wrapping around the grip in a spiral pattern.  
  
It was a broadsword, and quite light considering the length of the sword. Weight is not an advantage in sword fighting, because rather than relying on weight, a sword relies on the power of cutting and slashing.  
  
The blade itself was a good three and a half feet long.  
  
She also had two short swords, which she would fence with at the same time. She considered this the most beautiful fighting there was, as it was more like dancing with her weapons (or the enemy) than fighting.  
  
They had curved blades, and were about 28 inches from pommel to tip. Red velvet was on the handgrip, and they each had the insets of the Japanese Kanji Symbol for peace on them.  
  
Sighing, she slid them back into their sheaths, and hung them from their scabbard belts on the hooks from the shelf on the cabinet.  
  
Picking up her pajamas, Bronwyn walked to the girl's bathroom, and changed into them, pausing to brush her teeth before walking back to her bed, and after sliding between the red sheets, fell asleep.  
  
So ended her first day at Hogwarts.  
  
~*~  
  
WHUMP.  
  
With a shriek, Bronwyn was out of bed, and reaching for her knife, when she noticed Ginny standing there, a smile on her face.  
  
"Come on. We don't have that long until breakfast. You want a shower right? Well, I've already had mine."  
  
Bronwyn nodded sleepily. "I need caffeine. And sugar." She mumbled before switching on the shower and locking the door. You never could be too cautious on who would try to prank you while you were in the shower.  
  
~*~  
  
After drying herself off, Bronwyn stepped over to the large cabinet. You could easily tell which side was Ginny's and which side was hers. Ginny had a relatively colorful wardrobe, but to the left side of the cabinet, there were only three colors, navy, black, and red.  
  
Pulling out baggy crimson cargos, and a tight black shirt she put them on. Looking at her self critically, before shaking her head, she grabbed her brush, dragged it through, and then picked up her wand.  
  
Streaking it through, she now had dark red streaks in her hair. "Wicked." She muttered.  
  
Not forgetting her faithful knife, she stuck it her boot. Heading out to the common room, she saw Ginny sitting on one of the couches, with one of the other girls Bronwyn had seen at dinner.  
  
Sitting down, she smiled slightly. The girl had on dangly star earrings that sparkled whenever she moved in the slightest bit. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and an expression that looked as if she was a universe away.  
  
"Hey Bron'. This is Luna - she's a good friend of mine."  
  
Bronwyn nodded, and stuck out her hand. "Bronwyn Jones. Nice to meet you."  
  
Smiling slightly, she looked at Ginny. "Gin, what time does class start?"  
  
Luna and Ginny shared a smile. "It doesn't. Not until next Monday. Thank Merlin."  
  
Bronwyn raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Well then. Is there anywhere I can go to practice- somewhere where no one will get hurt?"  
  
Sharing another glance, Ginny nodded. "Yeah. It's called the Room of Requirement. I guess that we could show you. Grab your stuff and we'll head down there. Is it all right if we watch? I kinda want to practice to."  
  
Luna added in a breathy voice "What exactly do you want to practice."  
  
Bronwyn raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, you'll see in a moment. But the only condition to you guys coming is that you don't go blabbing about this, and you stay out of the way. Don't want to be held accountable. I don't think that McGonagall even knows that I have these with me." She smirked. "Gods forbid she finds out. I don't want the Dream Team to see either. Hermoine hates me enough as it is."  
  
Ginny chuckled. "I would hate to see her reaction."  
  
Bronwyn stood up and ran up the stairs to the dorm.  
  
She took her baggy clothes off, and slipped on some shorts and a sports bra. Picking up a sweater and sweat pants, she put them on over her work out clothes. Gods she loved Muggle clothes. So much easier to deal with and work in.  
  
Grabbing her broadsword, she strapped it to her back, and belted on the two curved swords' scabbards. Grabbing her long knives, she slid them into their sheaths on her broadsword's scabbard.  
  
Finally picking up her glaive, she threw on a heavy black cloak over all of her weapons, and headed downstairs.  
  
There stood Ginny and Luna. Ginny was holding a small bag, and held a small case.  
  
~Is that a VIOLIN case?~ Bronwyn asked her self as she stopped next to the two other girls.  
  
"Is that a glaive?" asked Luna. "Yah. And my long knives, short swords, daggers, and broadsword."  
  
Luna raised her eyebrows. "Paranoid? Well, you never know when something nasty's going to jump out at you I suppose?"  
  
Bronwyn raised an eyebrow and smiled. "The girl's got brains! I like your logic! Finally someone that sees it in my view!"  
  
Lavender Brown, who had been sitting at a table a little ways off looked up at Bronwyn's loud exclamation.  
  
"Now THERE"S a scary thought." She said, before putting her nose up in the air, and sashayed off to the seventh year girls' dorm.  
  
"Well. Now there's someone that I wouldn't associate with." Bronwyn snorted.  
  
Ginny and Luna laughed. "I think that we'll have no problems with you."  
  
Grinning, the girls stood and walked out of the portrait hole, the Fat Lady looking warily at Bronwyn's weapons.  
  
"I think the Fat Lady might be a little put off you now Bron'." Said Ginny as they walked to the Room.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"In our second year, Harry's godfather came and threatened her with a knife. Slashed her painting he did." The red head said.  
  
Bronwyn looked at the two. "Sounds like a cool guy." Luna and Ginny shared a glance.  
  
"Yah. I miss him. He was killed last year." Ginny said, eyes taking on a sorrowful look.  
  
"Eh." As she said this, they came to a crowded hallway. "It's not even the bloody START of school and it' this crowded!" said the broad shouldered girl as she pushed her way through the crowds.  
  
One fifth year Slytherin nearly skewered himself onto Bronwyn's glaive. "Watch it!" she growled at him.  
  
"Fuckin' Grfyie cunt." He muttered back before trying to push past.  
  
Bronwyn whirled. Ginny rolled her eyes, and Luna looked worried. "You want to say that to my face runt?" she questioned him, drawing her self up to her full height, glaring down at the boy.  
  
"I said it and you damn well heard it." The boy glowered.  
  
Bronwyn took a step forward. "I'd be watching who you talked about boy. I thought that Slytherin were suppose-" she was cut off by a shout of 'Bron!'  
  
She glanced up at the broad shouldered boy coming her way. "Blaise my man!" she said.  
  
The fifth year looked a little nervous. "What's up?" he asked as her reached them. He gave a curt nod to Ginny and Luna.  
  
"This idiot tired to make himself a shishkabob, and said some pretty nasty things when I told him to watch it."  
  
Blaise looked at the boy. "Ah. Yes. Well. David, watch yourself. She's as good as a Slytherin."  
  
With one last glare, the younger boy turned on his heel and stormed of. "Temper, temper." Bronwyn muttered.  
  
Blaise took in her attire, and the outline of her swords. "Off to practice?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "Yah. Hey man, I'll meet you down by the lake later; k? Gotta fly right now."  
  
Ginny and Luna looked confused. 'Gotta fly?' - but she was going to practice weapons, not Quidditch. Ginny shrugged.  
  
Blaise nodded at her once more. "Alright. After dinner. Bye. Have fun, and don't work yourself to hard." With that he turned and walked away.  
  
They resumed their trek to the Room of Requirement. Ginny stopped after a few minuets.  
  
"Ok, here's the deal. Walk down this corridor, then back, then down again, thinking of what you want a room for. And then we'll go from there. Think really hard for what you want."  
  
Bronwyn shrugged her broadsword on a little higher, and followed the two girls.  
  
~Weapons practice room, suitable flooring, mirrors, and cleaning supplies - ~ the list went on in her head. After a few minuets of walking down the corridor and back, a door suddenly sprung up.  
  
"Where the hell did THAT come from?" she asked. Luna opened the door.  
  
"This, my friend, is the Room of Requirement."  
  
The room was HUGE. To the far wall, there was a raised platform, overlooking the floor of the room. On it was comfy looking couches, a table, wit what appeared to be books, magazines, and food on it.  
  
To the right half of the room, there was a music stand, and mirrors. A radio was there. Ginny walked happily over to it.  
  
On the left side of the room, there was a rubber-ish dance floor. Striding over to it, Bronwyn noticed it had a couple of inches worth of sand on it.  
  
"Perfect." She sighed. There were mirrors lining the wall and the corner that was hers, and there were cupboards and a small table to the far right.  
  
"Absolutely perfect." She said again.  
  
Taking off her cloak, she tossed it to Luna, who hung it over one of the chairs.  
  
Unstraping all the belts and scabbards, Bronwyn took off her sweater and sweat pants. Slowly walking over to the table, she set her things down on it, and looked into the cupboards.  
  
Gleefully, she took out fencing slippers. Slipping them on, she walked to the non-sandy part of her floor.  
  
She began stretching, and as she did so, she heard a mournful sound start. Looking over, she saw that Ginny had taken out her Violin, and had started to play.  
  
Ignoring it as much as she could, she did her left and right splits, before doing her push-ups and crunches. Her routine over, she went and surveyed her weapons. Which one to use first?  
  
Picking up her favorites, her short swords, she brought them to the middle of the arena.  
  
Starting her high -low blocks and hits, she warmed up with them.  
  
She felt different this time when practicing. More in tune with the blades. Not knowing what was happening, she felt a rhythm, and a flowing sensation came through.  
  
~Left, back, ball change, over under, Right wrist flick, left blade under~ as the thoughts came to her, she ignored them, and decided to just...move.  
  
Luna watched her friends. As Ginny got more and more into the graceful, mourning melody she was playing, Bronwyn was using circular, flowing movements of her two swords. They were a silver blur.  
  
IT was a beautiful effect. The two were so caught up in their worlds, that they didn't hear the sounds of the door opening, and male voices outside.  
  
Luna snapped back to reality when a grand piano popped up to her left, near Ginny, and the Room added another few meters to the room.  
  
Softly a soprano voice started singing along with the melody, adding harmonies. Bronwyn picked up her speed, adding more ducks and spins to her movements, more footwork.  
  
Luna was nearly crying. How ironic that two things, war and harmony and beauty would go together so well.  
  
As the song came to an end, Bronwyn slowed down, ending with her left blade in front of her, and her right blade above her head, slightly behind.  
  
~*~  
  
There was a soft clapping. Snapping her head up, she was surprised to see the school prefects standing there.  
  
"Oh Merlin." Said Bronwyn. "What happened? I thought I heard music? Luna, Gin, it was so strange, I couldn't see anything. I just saw...silver. It was so strange."  
  
The girl slowly brought her swords down her her side, and looked to the door. Her eyes widened, and then her face slid back to indifference and an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I didn't know we had an audience." Said Ginny. "And Bron'? That music was I." Luna came down off her platform. "Is there anything that we can do for you?" she asked the prefects.  
  
Looking them over, she saw that there were a few people she recognized. Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermoine Granger, Blaise Zabini - wait Blaise was a prefect? Interesting.  
  
"I see you still have it Bron'." He said. The girl looked disturbed. "I suppose I do. I haven't done something like that in ages."  
  
A puzzled expression still on her face, she walked over to the table. Setting down the twin swords, she opened one of the cupboards, and took out a whetstone, promptly starting to sharpen the edges of her blades.  
  
Hermoine looked at Luna. "We're here on Prefect's duty. We heard music. So we came."  
  
Luna looked at her a little suspiciously. "All of you?" she asked.  
  
Ron spoke up. "Yeah. We just finished a meeting."  
  
Draco spoke up. It seemed he had moved over to the piano. "All said in done," he sneered, "but why is there a piano here?"  
  
Blaise looked up sheepishly. "I play?" they looked at him in amazement. This huge boy played the piano? Interesting. Very interesting.  
  
Blaise looked at Bronwyn, before walking over, and helping her clean the blades.  
  
Luna sighed. Just what was this year going to hold? She wasn't sure, but she knew that it would certaintly be extremely different from all the other years. She was sure that house rivalries wouldn't be a concern to many after the new girl got through with them.  
  
And just what was that look Draco was giving Ginny when she went to pick up her Violin case? The blonde sighed again. This was going to be a most interesting year. 


	3. Chapter 3 It's Not Butter!

Ch. 3  
  
Of All Things Relevant  
  
A/n- yes, I am adding an author's note. I found 'inspiration' when I was listening to ABBA Gold, and heard 'What's the Name of the Game?' and thought of all of these 'couples' in the story. So, onto the show!  
  
~*~  
  
Sighing, Natalie McDonald stared out at the courtyard wistfully. She was stuck inside; doing homework while her other friends were outside having fun. Glancing quickly out of the window, she caught site of two tall, black haired boys.  
  
Watching curiously, she looked at their faces as they turned. There was Blaise Zabini, and ... Andre Zabini? Wow..she sure hadn't noticed him before. And the summer sun sure as hell was good for him.  
  
Damn. She had spent so much time watching the two brothers that she hadn't finished her homework. And it was now time for dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
Heading down to dinner, Natalie noticed that almost all of the seats were taken, since she was so late for dinner. There was only one seat open, besides the one near Colin Creevy, and she wasn't about to site next to him.  
  
Smiling shyly, she walked up to the four girls. The blonde was facing away from her, and a red head was sitting across from her. She knew these two. They were Virginia Weasley, and Loony Luna. But there was another girl next to Ginny, and frankly, Natalie was a bit intimidated.  
  
Looking up, the brown haired girl looked at the nervous fourth year behind Luna.  
  
"Do you need a place to sit?" she asked in a southern drawl.  
  
Natalie nodded. "Yes, if it wouldn't be to much trouble." The girls shook their heads.  
  
"Nope. No problem." Said Luna, and scooted down a bit.  
  
As they were eating, a shout came from the brown haired girl. Looking down at the floor, she picked up a note tied to a carrot.  
  
"What the hell? ZABINI!" she shouted. "What do you mean by this boy? Explain your self!"  
  
Looking at the note curiously, she saw that the parchment had a smiley face drawn on it, along with a sword underneath, and below that, a beer mug.  
  
Said boy smirked. "Don't tell me that you don't get it Bron'!"  
  
The girl growled, not caring that the whole Great Hall was watching. "What I get, Zabini, is the fact that you threw a CARROT at my head. Do you know what the results of that are?"  
  
Blaise gulped. "Not particularly." He said, looking a mite nervous.  
  
Bronwyn picked up a broccoli. "This." She said simply before chucking it at his head. It hit him in the middle of the forehead, leaving behind a few of the little green 'seed' things.  
  
Blaise looked shocked for a minuet, and looked to Draco, who was on his right, and then at his little brother on his left. "I can't believe-"  
  
He was cut off when Ginny yelled, "-It's not butter!" And promptly hurled a bread roll at Draco. Smeared with butter. Sorry, margarine.  
  
Draco's laughing smirk disappeared. "What? Blaise -" Blaise nodded, and grabbed random, easily thrown foods.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Natalie yelled. And the before still-paralyzed-from-shock professors, jumped to attention.  
  
Snape glared. McGonagall looked ready to murder. Dumbledore grinned, and Madame Hooch made a bet with the Professor Lupin.  
  
An errant carrot made it's way towards the Head Table, hitting one special werewolf on the arm. Grinning, he hurled it back into the fray.  
  
"I can't believe that you just did that Remus! You shouldn't encourage them!" Minerva McGonagall exclaimed, quite peeved.  
  
"Minerva, darling, you forget that I was a Marauder!" the Prof. Grinned.  
  
Rolling his eyes, the potions master went back to watching the increasingly large number of students hurl food at each other, thinking of ways to get Gryfindors into detention for this latest escapade.  
  
A loud 'bang' went off. There stood Professor Dumbledore with his wand in the air, smoke drifting upwards from the tip.  
  
"Well. I think that this should come to an end, as amusing as it was." Professor McGonagall said, pursing her lips.  
  
The Headmaster smiled softly. "No matter how amusing it may be."  
  
The Transfiguration teacher nodded, a sharp bob of her head. "Yes. May I please speak to Ms. Weasley, Ms. Jones, Ms. Lovegood, Misters Zabini, Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. McDonald outside please?"  
  
Groaning, the students stood and walked outside, muttering to each other on how that had been the most exciting dinner since the Weasley Twins left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr. Zabini, Ms. Jones, really you should be ashamed of yourselves. This...uncouth.. behavior is really appalling for people your age. You should be setting an example for the younger students, a good one.  
  
And the rest of you! You should have let be be, and Ms. Weasley, I do not appreciate the fact that you did indeed add fuel to the flame.  
  
All the others, well, you shouldn't have been dragged in. Natalie, I expected better out of you. You shouldn't have stated the fact that it was indeed a food fight. You only encouraged things more. Andre, really. You should know the fact that your brother is..well.not the best role model -" here Blaise gave an indignant grunt "- and shouldn't have been dragged in.  
  
All of you, detention for three days. Come see me for your assignments tomorrow."  
  
Swiftly turning, the stern teacher walked down the corridor, her back rigid.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Bronwyn turned to the group behind her. "Just what happened to her school spirit?"  
  
Natalie shook her head. "Just 'cause I'm shy doesn't mean I don't like a good time."  
  
Ginny grinned. "Hear here! Bronwyn, we must corrupt this young one!"  
  
Draco glared at the littlest Weasley. "You threw that roll at me. And this is a new robe too!"  
  
Ginny's grin grew wider. "Girls, I do believe that Mister Malfoy is a little upset over his robes!" Draco continued glaring. "I think that he's a little more worried about his clothes than the rest of us..that just lays to rest what we always suspected!"  
  
Playing along, the three older girls cocked their heads. Natalie widened her eyes. "But Ginny!" she said, 'innocent' to the core. "Are you saying he's GAY?"  
  
Luna gave a far off smile. "Yes dear. Didn't you know?"  
  
Andre looked at his older brother in horror. "What'll Lucius say?" he asked.  
  
Blaise smirked. "Well we all know that the bride's parents pay for the wedding."  
  
Draco's eyes rolled back into his head, and his alabaster skin grew even paler. And he dropped down like a dead weight.  
  
"Did THE DRACO MALFOY just faint?" asked Bronwyn incredulously. Blaise shook his head and put an arm around her shoulder and that of his brother. "I just don't know what this world is coming too. Maybe you knocked his brains loose with that roll Weasley."  
  
Natalie snorted. "I think all the bleach removed what little he had in the first place."  
  
Luna turned to her. "I think I like this kid. And you shouldn't insult blondes. You're one too."  
  
The fourth year looked incredulous. "I AM NOT! I am a light brown! Not dirty blonde! NO - BROWN."  
  
Andre grinned. "I'd say dirty blonde. Oh yes, always did like the dirty ones. But maybe you could be a dirty brunette?" He winked at her.  
  
Natalie turned to Bronwyn. "Did he just wink at me?"  
  
The welsh girl nodded. "I think he did."  
  
They both turned to him. "And that's just lewd, crude, and nasty."  
  
Blaise slapped Andre on his back. "Good going mate. You just got the scariest girl in the school and the best girl in fourth year charms mad at you. Take some advice from your dear big bro. RUN."  
  
Andre looked at him with wide eyes. Ginny smirked. "Boo." He turned and sprinted.  
  
The girls and Blaise broke down with laughter. Zabini and Bronwyn slid down the wall, and Bronwyn's head landed in Blaise's lap.  
  
Ginny and Natalie were leaning on each other, and Luna sat down, tears running down her face.  
  
"I am so glad my father wasn't here to see THAT!" said Blaise.  
  
Draco groaned. "So am I."  
  
Ginny patted him on the forehead. "It's ok widdle Dwaco. Kissy kissy makes it all bedder."  
  
Draco shot up, backing away. "You do that, and I swear to god, you won't live to see your Rabbit Hole again."  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow. It was obvious she had been spending too much time around Bronwyn. "Rabbit Hole? Better than Ferret Cage." She said before walking towards Grffindor tower.  
  
Luna nodded and followed Ginny, and Natalie followed Luna. Bronwyn sighed. "Loverly seeing you again. Gotta go with my girls. Buh byzes. And tell your brother we were only joking will you? Bye."  
  
Getting up, joints cracking, she sauntered down the hall, leaving the two boys standing.  
  
The huge Slytherin turned to the blonde. "I can't believe you FAINTED."  
  
~*~  
  
(I was going to end it here.)  
  
Sitting in the Gryffindor common room, the four girls laughed until they cried.  
  
"Oh damn! That was hilarious! I never would have guessed Malfoy would'a fainted!" sobbed Bronwyn.  
  
Luna giggled. "I wish that we had gotten that on camera!"  
  
Ginny sighed. "Oh fucking god that was too good. I say that Natalie joins us!"  
  
Natalie blushed. "I don't want to impose-"  
  
"Impose? IMPOSE?!? We need you! I want an accomplice like you!" Bronwyn said excitedly. "All that want Natalie to join us, raise your hands."  
  
Three hands rose in the air. "Well. That's settled then." Said Luna.  
  
Natalie grinned. "What did you think of Andre?" she asked.  
  
Bronwyn sighed. "Oh, he has great potential. He sure grew a lot of the couple of years. He used to be this lanky kid, who my friend's sister would torture. It was hilarious. And you know, I never knew he could run that fast."  
  
"You know the Zabini's?" asked Natalie.  
  
Virginia smiled. "Yup. On the Hogwarts Train, Blaise almost lifted her off the ground he was so excited to see her. By the way, just WHAT is going on between you two?"  
  
Bronwyn blushed slightly. "We're just friends."  
  
Natalie smiled knowingly. "But you want to be more..?"  
  
Bronwyn just blushed more. "Can't say I blame you. Andre is one fine piece of meat."  
  
The three sixth years looked at her in wonder. "What? Dumbledore's always saying we should improve house relation's right? Anyways, a girl can look can't she?"  
  
The girls nodded. "Well. As amusing as this is. We have a Transfiguration test tomorrow and detention. And I still have homework to do." Said Bronwyn.  
  
Natalie jumped up. "I completely forgot! Night!"  
  
With that said, the small group broke up to go up to the dorms. 


	4. Chapter 4 Broadening the Horizens

Groaning as the sun slowly came through the windows, Ginny slowly woke up.  
  
"What time is it? Or for that matter, what day?"  
  
An answering groan came from the bed on her right. "I do believe that it is a very unhappy Monday, and that it is September 6. HOLY CRAP! It's September the sixth! Up, up!" Bronwyn's voice started out groggily, but when she realized that it was the first day of school, it was total chaos.  
  
Rushing around the dorm, the four girls dressed and primped for the first day of school.  
  
"Where's my hair tie?" shouted Bronwyn. "Aw hell. I'll just have to go without today."  
  
With that said, she ran out of the bathroom, struggling to snap a black laced bracelet on.  
  
"Shit! Bron' I need to borrow a shirt of yours!" yelled Ginny from somewhere by the closet.  
  
"Fine! Fine! But you might want to pick one that's in the left lower drawer! They're all my tight ones. The others would fall off. Hell, I bet they wouldn't though. You aren't a B cup. Knowing you, you might want to take a care for which one you pick. Ah shit! It's 7:34!"  
  
A shriek came from said left lower drawer. "Bronwyn! Do you not have any BRIGHT colors in your wardrobe? Pick - black, black, or AH! Silver!" Ginny grabbed the silver shirt and threw it on, jumping up and down pulling on her shoes.  
  
When the girls were all dressed, to the point that most buttons were buttoned, they raced out of the dorm and down through the common room and halls to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
When the sixth years sat down, Natalie got up from her previous seat and joined them. "Nice shirt Gin. Didn't think it was your style though."  
  
Ginny finally LOOKED at the shirt she was wearing. "It's not. It's Bronwyn's - BRONWYN JONES!"  
  
The brunet looked up at her with twinkling eyes. "Yes? I said that you should beware of my clothes."  
  
It was a dark silver shirt, with what seemed to be claw rips across her chest, showing black material underneath. Right underneath, on her stomach was a snow leopard stalking towards them; it's tail twitching and its fangs bloody and bared.  
  
"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WHAT I PULLED OUT WOULD MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A SERIAL KILLER!" Ginny near shouted at her friend.  
  
Bronwyn looked slightly offended, but hid it quickly. "You asked to borrow my clothing, and you picked it out. Anyway, you need to stretch your horizons."  
  
"STRETCH MY HORIZENS?!? BRON', THIS WAS THE ONLY SHIRT THAT WAS A COLOR OTHER THAN BLACK!"  
  
"I have other colors in there. Navy, green, a bunch of red. I even have a white shirt somewhere."  
  
"YES, I HAVE SEEN IT. AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT HAS ON IT?" Ginny continued on with her tirade.  
  
"I really can't remember. It's too small. You can have it if you like." Said Bronwyn, looking slightly nervous.  
  
"IT HAS AN INTOXICATED FAERIE! AN INSCRIPTION GOING ON ABOUT TINKERBELL AND SOMETHING CALLED COKAINE! NOT THAT I KNOW WHAT THAT IS, BUT I AM SURE IT'S SOMETHING LESS THAN REPUTABLE!"  
  
"Why thank you mother. Didn't know you cared. As I see it, you aren't my legal guardian, you didn't give birth to me, you don't have the last name Jones, and you aren't blonde. If you are so offended by my clothes, tell me, and for the Merlin's sake, don't ask to borrow them!"  
  
The two girls continued discussing, or rather bickering, over Ginny's shirt before someone cleared their throat.  
  
"Virginia Annabel Weasley! What on earth have you got on?!" Ron said, face turning red as her reached towards her robes.  
  
"What does it concern you Ronald Roland Weasley? And don't try to button up my robes!"  
  
Bronwyn and Luna exchanged a glance. Natalie snorted. "Ronal Roland?" she asked.  
  
"Well this is all very touching, but I have to get to Charms. I'll see you. And Ginny, I think the color suits you. I think that you would look better than me in that white shirt. So take your pick. We'll discuss this later. Bye Luna, Natalie." Bronwyn got up and left the table, not so much as eating a bite of toast.  
  
As if almost forgetting, she nodded at Ron, Harry, and Hermoine before walking out of the Great Hall, her unbuttoned robes flaring slightly, and her large frame making her stick out from the other students.  
  
Luna and Ginny sighed. They may not have known Bronwyn all that long, but it was obvious she was in a mood, and seeing the Dream Team so early in the morning after a fight would not make her the most pleasant person.  
  
Harry glanced at the doors. "That girl has major issues."  
  
Natalie looked at him sharply. "Don't we all Harry?" she asked him, putting a slight emphasis on his name.  
  
He looked at the dirty blonde. "What's that supposed to mean?" he said.  
  
Luna gave a breezy laugh. "It means that you really shouldn't judge someone on how they dress or act when you first meet them, or see them first thing in the morning. You don't know her, or what has happened to her, or what her life was like before she came here."  
  
~Neither do we in fact~ Luna thought.  
  
Ron looked at Luna, slightly impressed. He hadn't expected her to speak up.  
  
Hermoine looked down her nose. "I don't approve of that shirt Ginny."  
  
Ginny glared. "Who said that you had to? You know, I think I like it. I have to keep my individuality somehow don't I? Being the younger sister of RONALD WEASLEY does do that to someone. And the way you're acting Hermoine, it seems as though you think you can control what I wear."  
  
"Well I am Head Girl. I could get Dumbledore to pass a rule against wearing other clothing underneath of the school robes. I could get a full uniform in place."  
  
"And as Head Boy I could veto that." Looking up, Ginny looked straight into the cold eyes of Draco Malfoy. And beside him was Zabini.  
  
"You would do something like that wouldn't you Malfoy? Just to disturb the peace?" asked Harry contemptuously.  
  
"Only if it kept Weaslette in a shirt like that." He pointed out.  
  
Blaise gave a cold chuckle. "We could all hear your argument across the hall Virginia. And I think that Bron's right. You have a problem with the clothes, don't ask to borrow them." He didn't bother with courtesies, and walked off to his first class.  
  
Natalie shifted uncomfortably. You could've cut the tension between the two parties with a dull butter knife.  
  
"As lovely as this chat has been, I do need to get to my first class. Potions with Hufflepuff." She got up and muttered good-bye to the others before quickly walking out of the room.  
  
Ginny nodded at her brother and his friends. "I think that we should go also. Wouldn't want to be late now would we? Charms' is starting in - oh - 6 minuets."  
  
With a swift bob of her head, she followed the Fourth year.  
  
~*~  
  
When Charms was let out, Bronwyn's long strides quickly took her out of the classroom and into the hall. Scrambling to catch up, Ginny followed.  
  
"Bronwyn!" she called. Finally catching up to her, she gave a small smile. "I'm sorry. You know, you're right. I really do need to stretch my horizons. And I shouldn't let my family's opinions rule what I think all the time."  
  
Bronwyn nodded. "I know. I shouldn't have said some of the things I said. Or have gone storming out of there like a mad bull."  
  
Ginny giggled at the image. Linking arms, they made their way to Transfiguration.  
  
Sitting down, they saved a seat for Luna. When the blonde sat down next to Bronwyn, she gave a satisfied smile. "I knew you couldn't stay made at each other for too long."  
  
They stayed silent as Prof. McGonagall started speaking.  
  
"This year, you will all be given the opportunity to study for Animagus. This is a most difficult and dangerous study, you have been warned. If anyone is interested, you may sign the parchment in the back. I will then decide if you are capable."  
  
She looked each student in the eye. "This is a very serious subject. If anyone is to joke around while taking this course, you shall be asked to leave, and will NOT be allowed to become an Animagus. Now. Please turn to page 518."  
  
Bronwyn's mind wasn't fully on turning the kitten into a basset hound. It was relatively easy once you turned her correctly at least once.  
  
Animagus. To become something else. To take a different form. It was a dream come true for her.  
  
When the class finally ended, many students flocked to the back to sign the sheet of parchment by the door. Bronwyn sighed, and waited for them to leave. She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you going to sign up?" asked Ginny. Bronwyn nodded. "Yeah. I've always wanted to do this, I'm just not sure if I'm good enough. Are you?"  
  
Ginny paused for a moment and thought. "You know, I think I will. Nobody else in my family is. And it'll come in use won't it?" she asked.  
  
"The only thing that I'm wary of is if I turn into a slug of something."  
  
Ginny laughed. "I doubt it. I've heard that the first time hurts though."  
  
Bronwyn burst out laughing. "I advise you look behind you. Do you know what that sounded like? And what's a little pain in the big picture?"  
  
Behind Ginny was the seventh year Transfiguration class. Pansy Parkinson smirked at Ginny. "Your little friend is right. You wouldn't know anything about THAT sort of thing would you? Why would anyone want to touch the littlest Weasel for Merlin's sake?"  
  
Bronwyn grew angry at the hurt in Ginny's eyes. She slowly stood up. "Little? Do I look little to you Pugsly? Personally, I think it's better to have self honor than to have open legs." Here she gave a pointed look. "Have respect for those with more character and class than you."  
  
She glared at Blaise. "What happened to loyalty Zabini?" she asked. Grabbing Ginny by the upper arm, she dragged her over to the parchment.  
  
Signing it she turned around. "Ginny. Take the plunge. Broaden your horizons. What's a little hard work and pain?"  
  
Ginny looked at her incredulously. "A little hard work? A little pain? I have to agree with Harry on something for once. You do have major issues."  
  
Bronwyn raised an eyebrow. "We'll discuss this later." She acted as if she was completely oblivious to the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws who were filling in.  
  
Turning and walking out, and she heard a soft cry.  
  
"Watch it bitch. Wouldn't want your Mudblood lovin' self to touch me."  
  
Bronwyn whirled around. There was Ginny, on the floor, with Draco Malfoy standing over her sneering. And the whole class inside watching what was happening.  
  
She looked around quickly for McGonagall. She wasn't there. Take the plunge eh?  
  
She tiptoed up behind the wiry Slytherin. "And what about this Mudblood's child hmmm?" She picked him up by the collar of his robes. "I thought that I told you to lay off Ginny."  
  
"Who is this Weasley? Your own personal bodyguard?" Draco sneered, his gray eyes ice.  
  
"Just a concerned friend."  
  
"Get your hands off me you fuckin' bitch. These robes cost more than your father makes in a year."  
  
Bronwyn laughed, and the people behind her were surprised at the coldness and hollowness of it. "You know nothing of me. Ask your friend Zabini if it's true later."  
  
She slammed him into the wall by the door. "Listen and listen well. You fuck with me, well; I can restrain myself for so long. You fuck with my friends, pretty boy, and you learn the meaning of pain."  
  
" 'The meaning of pain' which trashy action novel did you get that from?" he scoffed.  
  
She sneered, enough to make any self respecting Malfoy proud. "The same one where you learned the one about 'this cost more than your father makes in a year.'"  
  
She shoved him up higher onto the wall. "So do we have an accord?"  
  
He growled. "Why should I care about what you say Mudblood."  
  
She smiled, showing her incisors. "I could always make this a little more interesting." And pulled her switchblade out of her shirt.  
  
"You agree, and apologize, and I'll make sure your precious Malfoy name has a chance of continuing." She moved the blade down in front of his pants.  
  
"Deal?"  
  
Draco Malfoy looked at her face. ~Dear Merlin this girl must be crazy. ~  
  
"I suppose." She nodded and dropped him. He slid down the wall, and kicked out at her knees.  
  
She jumped and hooked her foot into the small of his back, right next to his spinal cord. (An- trust me. This hurts like hell. You can dislodge and mess up a whole lot of shit with one swift kick.)  
  
"Ah ah. Don't think that's acceptable. Do. It. Now. Malfoy."  
  
He growled. "Weaslette. I am..sorry. Now will you get the fuck off me?"  
  
Bronwyn growled. "Remember what I said Malfoy."  
  
She walked over to Ginny and pulled her up. "Let's blow this joint."  
  
"What?" asked Ginny in confusion. "Never mind Virginia. Never mind."  
  
Blaise Zabini shook his head. "I'm never going to hear the end of this from her. And Draco, you need to learn the meaning of irony. You know that little mare that your mother is so proud of? That's Bronwyn's mare's second foal. Her mother breeds them."  
  
The tall boy snickered at his white blond friend's expression. "Ah. Payback is hell."  
  
Draco sneered. "I should never have told you about that Zabini."  
  
Pansy flounced over. "Drackie. Did you hear what that cold hearted bitch said to me?" she whined.  
  
Blaise and Draco turned to her. Blaise smirked. "I have to agree. You called her little. She isn't. And you are rather...how did she put it? Ah, yes. Open legged."  
  
Pansy looked horror stricken. "But Blaise, surly you don't agree with her? What happened to loyalty?"  
  
He winced. Draco sneered. "Get off me. I took you to the ball in FOURTH year. Surly three years is enough to get the message even through your thick skull? I. Am. Not. Interested. And what's this about loyalty Zabini?" he turned to his friend as they sat down to wait for the Transfiguration professor.  
  
"Ah, um. Well, you see.."  
  
"Out with it man."  
  
"Well. We know each other. Before Hogwarts. My cousin is one of her friends. Next door neighbors actually. Well, as next door as you get with 500 hundred acres in-between mansions. Anyway. We would always stick together, me, Maria, and Bronwyn and Gareth against the hordes of little kids at her barn."  
  
"So you're saying that she expected you to stick by her and not your house."  
  
"Well. Stick up for her more often I guess. It's rather personal. I'll tell you in the room."  
  
Draco nodded. All right.  
  
McGonagall came out of the corner. She was in her cat form, and when she switched forms, she did not look happy.  
  
"If we are all finished with threatening and insulting one another? Let us begin."  
  
IT was going to be a long day. 


	5. Chapter 5 Je'lant's prophecies

Of All Things Relevant  
  
Ch 5  
  
~*~  
  
With a groan, Draco Malfoy rolled over to look at the clock on his bedside table. With a sigh he dragged himself up into a sitting positing, sheets pooling around his waist, and scrubbed his face with a hand.  
  
There was another hour until dinner, and there was nothing much to do. Leaning over, and brushing his white blonde hair out of his eyes, the seventh year pulled out his wand and muttered a few words.  
  
Slowly he pulled a drawer out from the frame of his bed. Inside, were many different art supplies. Picking up a black, leather bound sketching book and a small canvas pouch, which zipped across the top. Inside were charcoal sticks and sketching pencils and other supplies.  
  
Putting the items on top of the bed, Draco slipped out of bed and hurriedly threw on some robes.  
  
Grabbing his things and walking down the stairs to the common room, the Slytherin boy glanced around. Not many people were down there, but in his present mood it was still to many.  
  
Heading to the back corner of the room, towards a secluded bay window with a window seat, Draco sat down and opened the sketchbook to a clear page.  
  
Drawing the curtains closed, he opened the bag and took out his eraser and pencils. He then looked out of the window (which overlooked the lake) and searched for a subject.  
  
Almost as of hearing his pleas for something to draw, someone came walking down to the edge of the lake, and sat down on a rock, back facing him.  
  
As the wind picked up their hair, Draco really noticed WHOM he was drawing for the first time. The wind was tossing around dark red hair, and a pail, slender hand tried to smooth it down.  
  
Ginny Weasley had unknowingly become a model for Draco Malfoy. And Draco Malfoy had just unwittingly drawn a picture of Ginny Malfoy.  
  
Who knew, would Professors Snape and McGonagall announce their engagement at dinner?  
  
Frustrated at himself, Draco looked down at the page. There, sitting on the paper, was an exact replica of one Ginny Weasley, looking small and lonely.  
  
~Looking like she needed to be taken into someone's arms and protected from the world. ~ Draco thought, and then physically jumped.  
  
~Where the HELL did that thought come from? ~ he wondered.  
  
The sketch was almost finished; all he had to do was add some shading and texture. Looking up at the place where Ginny sat, he noticed her getting up and moving towards the castle.  
  
Before closing the sketchbook, Draco looked through his past portraits. There were quite a few of his mother, portraits, her at parties, sitting in the drawing room, really all over the house. There was a couple of his father, looking furious and menacing as usual.  
  
A few pictures showed students sprawled around the Slytherin common room, studying, talking, or playing cards. A few pages along there were even a couple of Zabini posing with his broadsword. (Mind out of the gutter dearies.)  
  
Finally closing the cover of the leather bound book, Draco opened the curtains, gathered his things, stretched, and walked back up to his dorms.  
  
There wasn't anything else to do he mused. What else could he draw? Ridiculous things like unicorns and faeries? He scoffed at the mere idea.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny walked down to the lake, and sat down. She desperately needed some alone time. It was chaotic. Luna and Bronwyn were hysterical over some charms essay due the next morning, and Natalie had gone off with some of her fourth year friends.  
  
The 'dream team' had no more use of her than she did for a dancing bear. (A/n – strange analogy, I know.)  
  
She sighed. Where was a good teddy bear when you needed it?  
  
Sitting down on a flat rock overlooking the school lake, Ginny watched as the Giant Squid poked its head up above the water.  
  
Ginny considered herself the invisible Weasley. The youngest, the quietest, the one who had done nothing spectacular.  
  
~Unless you count opening the Chamber of Secrets as something spectacular.~ She thought bitterly.  
  
The redheaded girl suddenly had a feeling of being watched. Resisting the urge to turn around and look back up at the castle, she resolutely continued looking at the lake.  
  
After a while, she grew board with introspection and watching the same dull blue scene she had seen for the last six years.  
  
Getting up, she headed back towards the castle, trying to once again smooth down her unruly locks.  
  
Once she reached the doors, she opened them and wandered down the halls, watching the people that she walked by.  
  
Without really thinking, she walked towards the library.  
  
The musky smell of books and parchment hit her as she entered the vast rooms with shelves and bookcases all around. As she passed Madam Pince's desk, she smiled at the librarian.  
  
Not quite sure just what she was doing, like she was watching her body from above, watching someone else, she walked towards the books on seers, prophecies, and predictions made by humans and other beings.  
  
A large, red leather bound book with gold and silver inscribing caught her eye. Raising a slender hand, she gently pulled it out and blew the layer of dust off the cover, and walked over to the dusty chairs and table a few feet away. It seemed that not many people visited this particular part of the library.  
  
Opening the cover to the tome slowly, she looked at the writing on the front page. It was handwritten, and it was in a form of calligraphy.  
  
"What is written here, occurred on the Night of the seventh of June, Flitting in and out of dreams, Dancing in and out of beams, Of a silver moon."  
  
Je'lant Veare, Seer of the Elves of the Nine Moons, 1592.  
  
It intrigued her. Elves of the Nine Moons? It would be an interesting read if nothing else.  
  
Turning the page almost reverently, she started to read.  
  
On the left top corner was silver rose, and in the right bottom corner was another with the stem overlapping what appeared to be a full moon.  
  
In the center of the page, in the same flowing black scrip as on the front page was.....something. Ginny wasn't sure as to what exactly it meant.  
  
"Child, my life has been long, what I tell you could be wrong, don't take it to heart, but I must write this down before I part to the seas, I feel it must be so, Away these warnings you must not throw."  
  
"Well this is just getting more and more ominous." Ginny muttered sarcastically. She had a funny feeling that it would take a long time for her to go through reading all of these......things that this Je'lant had written.  
  
Walking back to the shelf, she looked for any other books written by the Elven Seer.  
  
Another small, black book was next to a brown leather book, both with half moons on it. She picked them up and opened them to the front pages, checking to see if the author was the same. They were.  
  
Setting them down next to the red book, Ginny sat down again in the seat, putting her legs up on the chair opposite.  
  
She turned the page again.  
  
~*~  
These things I see,  
May well never be  
But still child, I must warn you.  
  
Beware of whom you trust.  
Fight the dark one always- this you must.  
The whole world waits,  
Look for his taints.  
And child, look at the signs around you.  
  
Two worlds, two words – harmony, balance  
These rest upon one word- valiance.  
Fight when needed,  
Advice must be heeded.  
Child, I remind you, always look behind you.  
  
Don't steal the roses – they have thorns,  
And keep in mind, not all evils have horns.  
Not all dark things are bad,  
Completely sane may be mad.  
Child take note of what I tell you.  
  
One last warning, then I must be gone.  
They've always been with you, yes, all along.  
Glory is not all it's meant to be,  
Just a secret, between you and me.  
  
Listen child. Remember child.  
  
~*~  
  
~Well. That was strange. 'Don't steal the roses, they have thorns?' – 'completely sane may be mad'? What the hell is all this?~ Ginny thought as she continued on to the next page.  
  
~*~  
  
Guinevere from tales of old,  
Was Arthur's- strong, beautiful, bold.  
But when he went away to wars to win,  
Sir Lancelot took her heart's place for him.  
  
Eyes of emerald, locks of rose,  
This fair lady knew not where to go  
The king's right hand man became a foe.  
They might have never been long alone,  
But she swore to him to come for dark's light –  
To break Lancelot's cold heart of stone.  
  
While red and white fought tooth and nail,  
Neither knew who would prevail.  
Two dragon's- beautiful, fierce  
By lilies one's heart shall be pierced.  
  
Until they come to see the light,  
Both will think that they are right.  
Dark will cover all in sight  
But still these two will fight with all their might,  
But unless they see, their people dark will maul,  
No other way, until they fall  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny closed the book with a sigh. It was all so confusing. And she had barely even started reading yet. The youngest Weasley looked at her wristwatch and jumped. Dinner had started 10 minuets ago!  
  
Grabbing the books, she rushed to the librarian's desk, signing her name on the 'out' list, muttering a quick good bye to the lady.  
  
Not even bothering to go and put the books back in her dorm, she rushed down to the Great Hall.  
  
Puffing slightly, she ignored the looks she got as she half ran, half walked to where Bronwyn, Luna, and Natalie were sitting.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Luna.  
  
Ginny took a couple of deep breaths before answering. "In the library. I found some really interesting – and confusing- books written by an Elven seer." As she said this, she plonked the books down next to her plate and piled food onto her plate.  
  
Bronwyn reached over and grabbed the red tome.  
  
She raised an eyebrow as she read from the page.  
  
"The one prophecies have foretold,  
She comes alone, They broke the mold.  
To fall for a heir of a house of old,  
She comes forth from red and gold.  
  
Her right hand- temper like a blade,  
Broken alliances, she remade,  
Steel sings a deadly song,  
Chaos and harmony still sing on.  
  
Dark and pure  
Together again  
Their friendship remains  
Well past the end  
  
The darkness' light shall shine once more,  
An ancient knight, from Merlin's old lore.  
The gray one smiles oh so coldly,  
When one steps up to confront him boldly.  
  
The gray man's wolf howls –danger near  
Threaten them, anger them, do you dare?  
Strange red eyes start to prowl- light beware  
When these four come together, you need not fear."  
  
Ginny nodded as she shoveled more food into her mouth. Swallowing she looked up at her friends.  
  
"I've only read the first two in that book. Read the second page. It's pretty vague, and confusing. We have to go and analyze it later."  
  
Luna smiled at her. "Ooh. Big words. Ginny's feelin' smart."  
  
Ginny glared at her friend. "Shut up Luna."  
  
Natalie grinned at Bronwyn over the two's heads, before stuffing more cheesecake into her mouth. Which she incidentally chocked on as Ron's voice –projected- itself from behind her.  
  
"What are you going to analyze?" the tall redheaded boy asked, quite loudly.  
  
Natalie turned to him and glared, as did Bronwyn. The blonde fourth year turned to the welsh girl.  
  
"What is it with people suddenly speaking from behind us?!" she asked, exasperated.  
  
Bronwyn shrugged a shoulder. "I have no clue. It gives me heebie-jeebies. I think I'm turning paranoid."  
  
Ginny looked at them, and Luna rolled her eyes. "When are you not?" asked Ginny.  
  
Luna raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Heebie-jeebies Bronwyn?"  
  
Bronwyn merely raised an eyebrow, which Ginny ignored. The girl turned to her brother.  
  
"Did you get a letter from Mum?" she asked him.  
  
"Nice try Gin." He said flatly. "What are those?" he asked finally seeing the three books.  
  
"Nothing." Said Natalie as she picked them up and got up. The other three did the same.  
  
"Just some books." Luna said as she walked out.  
  
The other girls followed her.  
  
~Why does it always seem that one of us, or all of us are always walking away from confrontations from them?~ Ginny asked herself as she once again walked through the Great Hall's entrance. 


	6. Chapter 6 Destiny

Of All Things Relevant  
  
Ch. 6  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
A/N: I am soooo sorry for not updating. I have so many ideas, and I really had a hard time trying to see where this would go and some of the plot points that were REALLY important to the story. So. Here I am.

Sighing slightly, Bronwyn sat down, staring through the window in their dorm.  
  
It had all changed so much. Her brother's weren't there to talk to, her friends gone (if you could call them friends....) and her parents far away, doing uncertain tasks for uncertain people.  
  
Grabbing her bag off of the floor, she pulled out the book she had checked out from the library.  
  
Opening the page, she looked to the contents....there. Page 2961. Queen Guinevere of the Dragons. Queen Guinevere of the Unicorns. The Crystal Queen. So many tittles for one woman.  
  
Opening up to "Dragon Queen" Bronwyn started reading.  
  
'There is no doubt that Guinevere was not the queen of two opposites – the dragons and the unicorns. Because of this, many legends have been born, and few know the truth behind them. It is uncertain that any do....'  
  
She on the plush duvet the rest of the night, waiting for her friends to get in, and read about the Queen Guinevere. In the back of her mind, she new that it all had just begun.  
  
Ginny sat down with the Red Book, looking through it, wondering what the hell the elf was talking about.  
  
"First rule of war: Know your enemies. Second rule of war: Know your terrain." Ginny muttered to herself as she slowly got up from her chair and made her way to one of the dusty bookcases.  
  
Know your enemies – well, in this case, know the person who is confusing you. Looking down the books about elves, she pulled one out of what seemed to be about the different tribes or clans.  
  
'_Endless Water_.'  
  
'_Fire Rocks_'  
  
'_Crystal Swords_'  
  
'_Nine Moons_'. There is was. Flipping the book open to the page in the book, she brought it back to her table, and sat down and researched.  
  
Three hours later, Ginny walked into her dorm.  
  
"Hey, come look at this." Two girls' voices rang out.  
  
"What did you find?" asked Bronwyn.  
  
Ginny smiled at her friend. "Charlie always said the first rule of war was to know your enemies. The second was, and is, to know your terrain, so that's what I set out to find. I found a book about the Elven tribes, and I found some out about the Nine Moon tribe.  
  
Bit disturbing it is. Apparently, they all left for the sea or whatever, except these few, the apprentice seer, the sword maker, and the Talker. Not sure what that is yet. What about you?"  
  
Bronwyn returned her friend's smile. "Yeah. They say that Guinevere was the Queen of the Dragons, and Queen of the Unicorns, and she was called the Crystal Queen.  
  
Apparently, she could somehow communicate with these –well, beings would have to be the word – beings, and they had to do something with her heritage. The author doesn't really say much on it, besides that she had this strong connection with the Fae, and the Unicorns, and Dragons. I guess they saw it all myth."  
  
Ginny nodded, and sat down to the dark haired girl. "Well. At least we learned something. It's better than nothing. What about this Lancelot? Of course, I know who he is, but do they give a more in-depth sort of summary?"  
  
Bronwyn shook her head. "Nope. Not a single word besides foot notes here and there."  
  
Ginny sighed. "Oh well."  
  
Later that evening, Bronwyn sat down on her bed, looking out of the window, contemplating life.  
  
'_Huh_,' she thought '_who would'a thought that '**Brawny Bronwyn**' could think. Or be anything but the failure_.'  
  
Frowning slightly, she looked to the Forbidden Forest. What was that movement?  
  
"Holy shit." She whispered. "Ginny has got to see this."  
  
Rushing down the stairs, she saw Ginny sitting in a chair by the fire. "Ginny! Get up here NOW! You've got to see this!"  
  
Not waiting to see if her friend followed or not, she raced up the stairs, back into the dorm.  
  
Ginny caught up to her quickly enough, and stood panting next to her. "What?" she asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Look out at the edge of the Forbidden Forest." Bronwyn directed. "What do you see?"  
  
Ginny understood then. "Oh dear Merlin. Come on, maybe we can get somewhat closer to them!"  
  
There, in the shadows of the Forest, were a tiny pack of Unicorns. Consisting mostly of mares and their foals, they were a beautiful sight.  
  
"I don't know, Ginny." Bronwyn said warily. "Animals don't really like me. In fact, I'm pretty sure that Unicorns will NOT enjoy my company."  
  
"What do you mean?" the redhead asked curiously. "You're still a virgin aren't you?" she asked. Bronwyn nodded, and Ginny continued. "And really, it's not that that the unicorns really are particular about. It's really if you're a girl or not. Or if you've killed, which I'm sure you haven't."  
  
She was met with cold silence. "You haven't, have you? I mean, you know all those things with the weapons, but that's just knowledge. You haven't used it...?" Ginny questioned, a slightly hysterical note to her voice.  
  
"What? Why?" she was met with more silence. Continuing down the hall, the youngest Weasley sighed. "Alright, I'll drop it."  
  
Bronwyn nodded again. "Let's just go see the Unicorns then?" she queried, voice still warm as a glacier.  
  
Ginny sighed. Reaching the Entrance Hall, she pushed open the doors solemnly. The happy mood had quickly fled. Ginny's genetic 'Insert-Huge- Foot-In-Already-Damnable-Foot-Here' trait had once again showed itself to the world.  
  
Walking down to the Forest, the stopped when they were a safe distance away.  
  
"You go ahead Ginny." Said Bronwyn, the stiffness just slightly relaxing from her voice and posture.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to try even?" Ginny asked, willing to give it one last try.  
  
"Oh, I suppose so. But one sign of unwillingness from them, and I'm gone." She said, grudgingly.  
  
Quietly they began towards the creatures. A young mare lifted her head up, catching their scent.  
  
Bronwyn stopped, but Ginny continued forward. The Welsh girl doubted her friend even noticed that she wasn't by her side anymore.  
  
As Ginny got closer and closer, the mare moved forward, so eventually, Ginny laid a reverent hand upon her neck.  
  
In awe, she ran her hand along the smooth neck, to the point of shoulder, then starting the process over again.  
  
Like in a trace, she moved closer, and the mare nudged her towards her other side.  
  
There, lying in the grass was a foal, not more than three weeks old. The soft golden gleam of his goat offset the dark green of the grass, and it's horn had just started to form, a tiny, light golden nub.  
  
Gently kneeling down, Ginny looked at it. If she had been in awe of the mother, she was astounded, and was in near Holy Worship to the foal.  
  
Slowly, the foal's eyes opened, and it met Ginny with its amber stare.  
  
"She's beautiful." Ginny honestly told the Mother. The mare seemed to smile indulgently.  
  
'**_Then my child, I would like to introduce you to Maranwe_**.' A voice, gentle as a summer breeze spoke to her.  
  
Ginny, still in her trance like state, did not question it. "Maranwe. What does it mean?" she asked, still gazing at the foal.  
  
'**_Destiny_**.' The voice said simply. '**_But what of your friend? I feel her_**.'  
  
Ginny looked up. "What do you mean feel her?" she asked, slightly nervous.  
  
'**_I mean I feel her. She is there. And she has a slightly bitter air around her, like someone whose innocence was taken, too soon. Like yours, actually_**.'  
  
Ginny started out of her trance. "You mean Bronwyn? She didn't want to come here."  
  
The mare lay down next to her. '**_I sense it. She feels that she is not welcome_**.'  
  
As the young Gryffindor gently lay her head down on the mare's withers, she questioned her. "She said that she had killed before. And she got extremely cold about it."  
  
'**_What do you think she would do, young one?_**' asked the mare, amusement evident in her voice, or mind for that matter.  
  
"I do not really KNOW her. Sure, I am friends with her, but I do not know her really."  
  
The mare nuzzled her. '**_Nobody really knows anybody, child. Bronwyn. Call her here. I wish to speak to her, but do not want to move_**.'  
  
Ginny smiled at the mare's laziness, and then looked up at her friend, for the first time noticing Bronwyn's closed expression.  
  
"Bronwyn, she says that she wants you here."  
  
Bronwyn' carefully blank expression turned to wonder. "You can TALK to her?"  
  
Gingerly making her making her way over to the trio, Bronwyn sat down at the mare's head. "Yes?" she asked, apprehensively.  
  
'**_Ambarvanye. I have something for you. My mother once told me to show it too the Red One. _Cramoisie**!' the mare stopped speaking, and called to another in the herd.  
  
A young stallion picked up his head, and the girls noticed something different about him, but couldn't place it.  
  
As he came closer, they saw it. Underneath his horn, was a crimson splash, seeming to cover the base of his horn in blood red flecks.  
  
'**_Sister_**.' His voice was deep, like the roar of an avalanche.  
  
'**_Show Ambarvanye the Crystal Sword_**.'  
  
Ginny and Bronwyn exchanged glances. Cramoisie nodded, and his velvet brown eyes darkened for a minuet.  
  
'**_So shall it be. And the Lady, sister? Will you have Sterlaugh show her the Stones?_**' he asked.  
  
'**_Not tonight, dear brother, not tonight._**' With a nod, the mare nudged Bronwyn towards the silver stallion, and her looked at her for a moment.  
  
'**_Come along then. We do not have much time_**.'  
  
With that he started towards the forest, and Bronwyn shot a helpless look towards her friend.  
  
'She will be all right. Somehow, I do not think that Dumbledore will punish you. It is her destiny, as it is yours. Follow me. We must head back home, and you should come with us.'  
  
The mother got up, and Maranwe followed her. Ginny looked around for a moment, before following them into the dark forest, and heading towards whatever might help them.  
  
'_Destiny. Huh. Who would' a thought that little old Ginny Weasley had a destiny, and not only that, but with the Unicorns.'  
_  
Ginny sighed as she walked, worried about what was to follow.Please review! Please? I'm begging you! I really want to know how I'm  
doing! Thanks  
to all who have read, and all of those who have reviewed! 


End file.
